Fruits Basket Couple Pairings
by RinSohma2988
Summary: The first chapter, The Life of a Princess, was just a chapter to get it started. But the real first chapter is a short Haru and Rin fanfic. I don't know what couple to put next, so write a couple/pairing that you would like to see in the next chapter!


The Life Of A Princess

"Mandrita, please, stop playing with my hair!" A girl with blonde hair and black tips down to her waist and bright blue eyes said while standing.

"Ma'am you mother bid me to do your hair for the ball and take the black out of your hair." Mandrita, a Hispanic maid with long black hair in a braid said while sitting the girl down.

"But I like the black in my hair!" The girl said crossing her arms.

"I like it too, that is why I did it, but I can not disobey your mother Laguna!" Mandrita said putting Laguna's hair in a bun at the nap of her neck.

"I'm 15 though! Genavive and Julietta get to do whatever they want to do!" Laguna said hiding her black tips with wash out dye.

"Yes, but they are in their rooms getting ready now, they have to bleach their hair to it's normal color again since Julietta dyed hers blue and Genavive dyed hers purple!" Mandrita said pacing back and forth.

"I know, I know, but they are not forced to find a husband so they can carry the responsibilities of the castle!" Laguna said while getting up and untying her hair.

"Please, tell me what you want your hair to be like tonight and I will do it!" Mandrita said hearing a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Laguna said rushing to the door.

"Laguna, hide us! We don't want our hair our natural color!" Genavive said rushing in the room with Julietta.

"No, you need your hair a normal color to find a boyfriend." Mandrita said locking the door behind them with the maids.

"Tie them up." Laguna said with a grin.

"Okay." Mandrita said tying them up.

"Please, just braid my hair." Laguna said sitting down.

"With sparkle clips?" Mandrita said after tying the younger children up.

"No. Like a peasant." Laguna said again with a grin on her face.

~20 minutes later Genavive and Julietta's hair were back to their normal colors and they were in their rooms getting ready. Laguna was getting a crappy dress on with a cloak.~

"Ma'am what are doing? You need a nice dress." Mandrita said getting out a nice dress.

"No. You are sneaking me out as a sick maid. I want to go to the village not as the princess, but as a normal girl and meet a man I like, not who is rich and powerful." Laguna said wiping her make-up off and making it look like she had been working in a garden.

"Fine, but if you find a man of your choice, tell him the truth!" Mandrita said while sitting down.

"I will, don't worry, now lets go!" Laguna said going out the door coughing.

~They rushed down the stairs but ran into the queen.~

"Ma'am, pleased to see you!" Mandrita said not making eye contact.

"What are you doing with this maid?" Queen Lilly asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am, I am very sick, so are my mother and father, please, I need see they now." Laguna said while coughing.

"Whose maid are you?" The queen asked trying to look at her face.

"I is Miss Mandrita assistant." Laguna said while coughing in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, please go, I don't want my daughters sick!" The queen said shooing them and covering her mouth.

"Thank you from the heart of my bottom." Laguna said smiling.

"You mean bottom of my heart?" Lilly said with a weird face.

"Oh yes, that too." Laguna said keeping from laughing.

~They got out safely.~

"Ok, you need to get food, I got the grocery list from my mother, I need to find a man." Laguna said taking the hood of her cloak off.

"I will accompany you as your mother." Mandrita said taking her by the arm.

"Okay, if you must." Laguna said going into town.

"I must, if you are to be discovered, I will create a diversion." Mandrita explained to the princess.

"Let's go to the market for food." Laguna said heading towards the market.  
~Just then Laguna spooted her sisters Genavive and Julietta~

"Mandrita! Genavive and Juliette are here!" Laguna said in a hushed voice.

"We must get them to us." Mandrita said walking towards them.

"Oh hi!" Genavive said waving to her elder sister.

"Shhhh!" Laguna said putting her finger to her mouth.

"We musen't let these people know our voices for we are princesses!" Julietta whispered.

"Girls, why are you here?" Madrita asked the younger girls.

"We came to look for you, mother is worried!" Genavive told her sister.

"Well, I wanted to find the man of my chioce, not one that our parents chose for me!" Laguna said in a hushed tone.

"Well, you need to come home!" Julietta said grabbing her wrist.

"No! We are going to the market." Laguna said turning and walking to the market with Mandrita.

~The market a few hours later Laguna found the perfect boyfriend, charming, pleasant, nice, but a secret was hidden in both~

"I must be going now Duece." Laguna said getting up to walk away.

"Wait, you can't stay longer Laguna?" Duece, a blonde hair blue eyed handsome boy asked.

"No, we can meet again tomorrow, I have chores to do." Laguna said leaving.

~The four ladies walked back to the castle~

"Girls! Where were you?" Queen Lilly said getting out of her seat.

"At the market, I thought I told you." Laguna replied going up to her room.

"Mandrita, please get her ready for the ball, her new husband shall be arriving very soon." Lilly told her daughter's nursemaid.

"I want to marry then man of my choice!" Laguna protested as her mother was leaving the room.

"No! You mustn't go against your father and I's rules!" Lilly said to her daughter slamming the door behind her.

"Laguna! Laguna!" Julietta said coming in her big sister's room.

"What? I have to get ready!" Laguna shouted at the younger girl standing in the doorway.

"Father wants you NOW!" Genavive said coming in behind Julietta.

"Really? I hate dealing with him!" Laguna said stomping out of her room and down the spiral stairs.

"LAGUNA! STOP STOMPING!" King Larry shouted so loud the kingdom shook.

"What father? I have to get ready." Laguna said standing infront of her parents.

"Did you disobey your mother's word?" Larry asked his daughter.

"Yes." Laguna said walking back to her room.

"Laguna, come, you have a dress to get into." Mandrita said.

"Ugh, why can't I have normal parents who don't care where I am!?" Laguna said in vain stomping up the stairs.

"Laguna, if you had normal parents you would have to do housework." Mandrita said getting Laguna's dress.

"Well, I understand that, but I just want to have normal parents!" Laguna said getting in her dress.

"Well, now that you have to meet your furture husband, you may never get freedom. Sit down so I can do you hair." Mandrita said getting a hair brush and clips.

"My hair is impossible, it's so long, just put it in a braid down my back please." Laguna said sitting down.

"Okay, which tiara would you like?" Mandrita asked taking a box out and opeing it. The first Tiara was gold rubies. The second tiara was silver and had no jewels. The third, Laguna's favorite, silver, and had diamonds decorating it.

"The diamond one please." Laguna said with a smile, a genuine smile.

"Ah, yes your favorite." Mandrita said putting on gloves and taking the tiara out of the box and placing it on Laguna's head.

"LAGUNA! JULIETTE! GENAVIVE! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Queen Lilly yelled.

"Yes mother!" The three girls yelled.

~The three girls went down stairs~

"You need to finish getting ready and come down for the ball." Lilly said rushing them back up the stairs.

"What was the point of us coming down stairs?" Genavive said going into her room.

"Who knows? Nothing really makes sense here!" Juliette said following.

"They are so right for once." Laguna said going to get her shoes from her closet.

"Just hurry, I must get ready to serve people." Mandrita said putting on a nice dress.

"Okay, let's go and see who my father wantds me to marry." Laguna said going out of her room.

~Laguna went down stairs and saw her future husband~

"Duece?"

"Laguna?"

"I'm assuming you both know eachother?" Lilly asked with her arms crossed.

"How do we explain this?" Duece asked.

"I have no idea." Laguna responded.

"Tell us the truth you two." Larry, Lilly, Duke, and Delaney said at the ssme time.

"I wanted to find the man of my choice so Mandrita and I went to the market and I met Duece and didn't tell him I was the princess." Laguna explained.

"I wanted to find a girl that my parents didn't choose for me so I went to the market and met Laguna, realized I found found the girl of my dreams and didn't tell her I was a prince." Duece explained.

"Well, looks like you both have very similar stories." Delaney said.

"Maybe they were made for eachother." Juliette said.

"Maybe, I don't mind being stuck with Duece the rest of my life." Laguna said blushing.

"Well, when should we have the wedding?" Larry asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Duke asked.

"Sounds good to me, Mandrita, Laguna, Genavive, and Juliette will go shopping tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Duece, let's go." Duke said.

"Before I go." Duece said leaning over and giving Laguna a quick kiss then running over to catch up with his parents.

"He kissed me!" Laguna said with a huge smile.

End of chapter 1.

Please review if you would like to be in the story! I will be taking names, ages, and relatioship status for the characters. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
